


Lust’s Gas

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Large Breasts, Lolita, Multi, Naked in public, Orgy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: When Neptune finds a plant that emits a strange gas that makes sexual desire go into overdrive, it leads to some...interesting situations...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I am taking requests!  
> I’d be happy to write your ship, as long as I know who the characters are!  
> Please don’t hesitate to give me suggestions!  
> Thanks again!  
> ^///^

“A bath?”  
Nepgear asked this question with confusion. Neptune had come back from her outing in Planeptune, and suggested they take a bath together, which was something they had not done for a long time.  
“Yeah! I want to see how you’ve grown and get some bonding time with my little sis!” she exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye. Nepgear blushed as she spoke.  
“I...I don’t know if I’m really comfortable with that…” she said.  
“Well, sorry, but you don’t have a choice!” Neptune said, laughing and grabbing her arm, pulling her along towards the bathroom, telling a confused Histoire that they were gonna take a bath and to not bother them as they passed her.  
They went inside, and after stepping in, Neptune closed the door and locked it, which worried Nepgear for only a second, but it faded. She figured she was making sure Histy really didn’t come in. She trusted Neptune, and even though she knew how Neptune tended to act in situations like these, she just had to deal with it.  
Nepgear stood there awkwardly as Neptune began turning the faucets turning on the water. She turned to Neptune and smiled mischievously as she slipped off her jacket.  
“What are you waiting for, Nepgear? Strip!” she said as she slipped off her undershirt. She was wearing a matching set of purple underwear that covered her crotch and small chest.  
“I-I’m just embarrassed…” Nepgear admitted, politely looking away as Neptune slipped off her bra and panties. Neptune went back to the tub, bending over to check the water. Nepgear blushed at the good view of Neptune’s ass, and she swore it was slightly moving side to side. She continued to look away. Once she was satisfied with the water, Neptune turned off the faucets, and turned to Nepgear, frowning.  
“Why do you still have your clothes on?” she asked, grabbing Nepgear’s jacket, and pulling it off. Nepgear yelped and resisted for a while as Neptune tried to strip her of the rest of her clothes, before soon realizing it was futile, and let Neptune strip her of her remaining clothes. Once it was done, Nepgear quickly covered herself, still trying not to look at Neptune’s exposed chest and crotch. Neptune turned back toward the tub, and stepped in, settling in before waving Nepgear in. She slowly crept into the bath, covering her behind as she sat down in front of Neptune, blushing all the while as Neptune laughed.  
“You don’t need to be so nervous and embarrassed. I’ve seen you naked before.” Neptune said. “Now, do you want me to start with your hair or your back?”  
“Hair.” Nepgear answered, knowing that if Neptune did her back, she knew where her hands would eventually reach. Neptune squeezed some some shampoo out of the bottle and began rubbing her hands through Nepgear’s long hair. She stiffened at the sensation of someone else rubbing their hands through her hair, but she soon relaxed at the surprisingly nice feeling. Neptune continued cleaning her hair, going down the long strands, before going back up.  
Nepgear soon fell into such relaxation she didn’t notice Neptune had stopped cleaning her hair. Something caused Nepgear to become so relaxed, she’d nearly fallen asleep, when she yelped as she was awakened by a pinch. She turned around to find Neptune hands under the water, and with a grin, she grabbed Nepgear’s ass, squeezing it.  
“Neptune! Stop that!” Nepgear cried out, not at all surprised, but still embarrassed.  
“Alright.” Neptune said. “Let me clean the front now.” she said, lathering up her hands. Before Nepgear could protest, Neptune reached forward, and wrapped her hands around her breasts as she began to squeeze and massage them.  
“N-Neptune!” she said, unintentionally moaning at the sensation of hands on a private place on her body. She kept squeezing, and Nepgear gasped and moaned.  
“S-s-stop!” Nepgear said, but Neptune got faster, now pinching her nipples, pushing herself against her, Nepgear feeling Neptune’s small breasts moving across her back. She couldn’t help but feel good as unwanted pleasure ran through her. She began to feel a tingling sensation down below, which was soon tended to as Neptune released one hand off her chest and moved it to her crotch, where she started stroking her. Her other hand turned Nepgear’s face towards hers, and kissed her. Nepgear gasped, and tried to pull away, but Neptune held her head in place. Neptune then stuck her tongue into Nepgear’s mouth, wrapping it around hers. Nepgear tried to cry out as tears came to her eyes. Why was Neptune doing this? Isn’t this considered rape?  
Neptune continued to rub her crotch as it got wet, and stroked her middle finger down Nepgear’s clit, before inserting it, eliciting a gasp from Nepgear. Pressure began building from the pleasure of the situation. Neptune broke the kiss and began sucking on one of Nepgear’s nipples, moving her finger in and out of Nepgear’s pussy at the same time. Nepgear cried out as she finally came, releasing her fluids onto Neptune’s hand, which she pulled away from Nepgear’s crotch, and placed in her mouth, sucking the juices. Nepgear took long, deep breaths. Neptune laughed.  
“My turn.” she said with a mischievous smile.  
“Wait-” Nepgear said, but too late, as Neptune grabbed her head and pulled it toward her crotch. It was then that Nepgear realized they must have hit the stopper, as the tub had drained, with just some soap left clinging to the sides. Nepgear gasped and sputtered as she was forced to taste Neptune’s pussy.  
“Lick it.” Neptune commanded as Nepgear struggled to get free, but Neptune was holding her with a surprisingly strong grip, and seeing she had no choice, she stuck out her tongue, and started licking her sister’s pussy. The taste made her shiver, but she continued, flicking her tongue up and down her clit, sucking in her leaking juices, which made her gag. It didn’t take long before Neptune came herself, her juices shooting Nepgear’s mouth, making her gag, and leading her to spit it out, as Neptune had let go of her head. She spit into the tub, and looked back, and gasped as she stared into Neptune’s purple eyes, which almost seemed to glow.  
“More...I want more!” she said, reaching for Nepgear, wrapping her hands around her breasts once again.  
“N-Neptune, what has gotten into you?!” Nepgear asked. Neptune moved closer, and Nepgear leapt away and out of her grasp, out of the tub, running towards the door, quickly unlocking it, and running out, Neptune close behind. Nepgear didn’t make it far before Neptune tackled her, pulling her back, her hands on her chest, and legs wrapped around her waist, grinding her crotch into her.  
“Histoire!” Nepgear cried out, and a moment later, Histoire rounded the corner, and gasped, covering her mouth, eyes widening as they took in the sight before her.  
“What in the-?” she said, before rushing forward, trying to pull Neptune off of Nepgear, but she held on tight, a crazed look in her eyes. Histoire moved away, and Nepgear began crying as Neptune pulled her toward the bathroom.  
“I’m sorry, Neptune.”  
Neptune gasped as a remote control slammed into her face, held by Histoire. Her grip loosened just enough that Nepgear was able to get away. Once Neptune recovered, she reached once more for Nepgear, before Histoire moved between them, arms outstretched.  
“Neptune, please explain what is going on!” Histoire demanded.  
“Well, see, I went to the forest, and there was this weird purple plant, and it spit out this gas when I touched it, and now I want to do nothing but touch and hold and squeeze and lick Nepgear all over!” she said in a rush, still reaching and walking toward Nepgear. Just then, Nepgear had an idea, and ran off towards her room, and Neptune followed. Nepgear moved around the room, and back out, closing the door behind her and locking it, leaving Neptune inside. Neptune began banging on the door, yelling to let her out, and yelled some of the very bad things she wanted to do to Nepgear.  
“We need to just leave her in there until whatever that gas did to her wears off.” she said to Histoire as she went to retrieve her clothes.  
A few hours later, long after the banging had stopped, Nepgear and Histoire decided to unlock the door and check on her. They did, and found her lying on her back on the bed, still naked. When the door opened, she sat up with a smile.  
“Finally! Jeez, I was wondering how much longer you were gonna leave me in there for!” she said, walking towards them. Nepgear tensed as she approached, but she just passed them, heading to the bathroom, and getting dressed before heading back out.  
“Hey, Nep Jr., I’m sorry. “ Neptune said, looking away in shame. “You know I’ never do...that... on my own, right?”  
“Yes, I know, and I forgive you.” Nepgear said, hugging Neptune. Neptune breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Neptune, can you please take us to where you found this plant, so we can get rid of it before more...problems arise?” Histoire asked, and Neptune nodded.

*********************

“I-it’s gone!”  
Indeed, Neptune took them to the spot in the forest where she had found the plant, but it was gone.  
“Do you think someone…?” Nepgear asked.  
“Well, if they did, there’s not much we can do about it now.” Histoire said. “At least all it does is seem to set sexual desires into overdrive, and doesn’t actually lead to something...violent.”  
“Um, if it leads to to what I was doing to Nep Jr., I’d say that’s pretty violent, and even illegal.” Neptune pointed out. Histoire sighed deeply as she frowned.  
“I guess you have a point. Well, I’ll keep an eye out for cases similar to this, and we can organize a meeting with the other CPUs to warn them.” Histoire said, and Neptune and Nepgear nodded.  
As they walked away, hoping to put this event behind them, a pair of beady eyes watched from a bush, the creature within giving a squeaky laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, I bet you’re all wondering why we called you here.” Neptune said, addressing the other three CPUs.  
“I want to know why you called a meeting in person when we could have just communicated from our Basilicoms. We’re all very busy, unlike you.” Blanc pointed out.  
“Well, I like seeing you guys in person. It’s more fun that way!” Neptune exclaimed.  
“Can we just get to it, then?” Noire asked.  
“Yes.” Neptune said. “So, yesterday, I came upon a plant in the forest that lets out a gas that activates a person’s sexual desire and drives it crazy, leading them to want to let out their desires as soon as possible on the object of those desires.”  
“This sounds like something out of a fanfiction, if we are being honest.” Vert said.  
“That’s because it is.” Neptune said with a wink.  
“What?” Vert asked.  
“Nothing.” Neptune answered with a smile.  
“Anyway, how, pray tell, did you figure out how this gas works?” Vert asked curiously.  
“Ah...well you see...I, uh...got hit with it...and I went a little...crazy…” Neptune said, blushing as she looked away. “Nepgear and Histoire had to lock me in a room.”  
“Did you...do anything?” Noire asked.  
“No.” Neptune said, a little too quickly, which only Vert seemed to notice, and she could easily guess what happened, but she kept her mouth shut, only giving Neptune a small smile, which she didn’t seem to notice.  
“A-anyway,” Neptune stuttered. “The plant is missing.”  
“What? You mean there’s a plant out there that makes people go crazy with desire and we don't’ know where it is?!” Noire exclaimed.  
“Well, I think it is imperative that we find this plant as soon as possible.” Vert said, but in her head she was thinking about a fantasy involving this plant and a certain person. She needed to find that plant.  
“Okay, if that’s all, then we should get back-” Noire started.  
“Wait.” Blanc interjected. “Do you smell that?” At this, the others began sniffing the air, and indeed, there was a sickly sweet smell in the air. Neptune tried locating the source, realizing the smell seemed familiar. Then, Blanc suddenly collapsed.  
The other CPUs rushed over to her, calling her name. Neptune shook her as she shuddered and gasped. Finally, her eyes fluttered open, and she scanned the room. As her eyes landed on Vert, they went wide, and she shot up.  
“Vert…” Blanc whispered as she crawled over to Vert and onto her lap. Vert looked at her in confusion. “I don’t know why, but you suddenly look so...beautiful…” she whispered, making Vert blush  
“Blanc, what are you-?” she said, but was cut off by Blanc putting a finger to her lips to quiet her.  
“I want to see you...I want to touch you…” she said softly as she began to stroke one of Vert’s breasts. Vert gasped and pushed Blanc off of her.  
“What has gotten into you?!” she exclaimed.  
“It’s the plant.” Neptune said, and Vert and Noire turned to her as Blanc started crawling back toward Vert. “I recognize that smell. The plant is here and we need to find it.” As she talked it became harder to think, to concentrate. Things around her started to blur, just like before. “We have to...get the plant...before we…” she said before she herself collapsed to the floor. Vert was trying to get away from Blanc, but she felt herself getting slower, and she felt faint. It wasn’t long before she too passed out. Noire watched, trying to keep her eyes open as Neptune rose, her eyes seeming to glow, her mouth curling into a mischievous smile as she saw Noire.  
“Nep...tune…?” Noire got out, before she too collapsed. When she awoke, she found Neptune straddling her as she lied on the floor.  
“Nep-” was all she could get out before Neptune embraced her in a kiss. She struggled at first, but she eventually melted into the kiss, but then, after a moment, her eyes shot open and she pushed Neptune off of her.  
“What am I-? Neptune, stop!” Noire yelled, but it was no use, as Neptune crept closer, and Noire felt herself being pulled towards Neptune. Suddenly, and Noire felt something soft press against her back as Vert whispered into her ear.  
“Just give in, and let your desires take over.”  
That was the final push she needed, and Noire felt herself lose control as she leapt onto Neptune, kissing her passionately as she stroked her hair with one hand, and her back with another. Without breaking the kiss, they managed to strip each other down to their underwear, and they wrapped their tongues together, their hardened nipples showing through the fabric. Neptune grabbed Noire’s breasts, squeezing them for only a moment before ripping off the bra covering them to resume doing it with her bare breasts. Noire moaned through their kiss as Neptune squeezed her chest and pinched her nipples. Noire reaches behind Neptune to pull her panties down over her ass, which she then squeezed, making Neptune let out a squeal as she broke the kiss to suck on Noire’s nipple. Soon, they broke, now completely naked, each staring at the other with insatiable hunger as they put themselves into a 69 position, and began eating each other out. They flicked their tongues up and down each other’s clits, sucking up the juices that leaked out, before they each quickly came with a gasp and a shudder, swallowing the erupting fluids. After settling down and taking a few breaths, they got back up, turned towards Blanc and Vert, and began crawling towards them.

****************************

Vert opened her eyes to find Blanc fiddling with her shirt, trying to open it, and Vert let her. Eventually, getting frustrated and impatient, Blanc decided to just rip it apart instead, allowing her to see Vert’s breasts contained within a lace bra, which Blanc also ripped off swiftly. Blanc lowered her face to Vert’s chest, and and began licking her breasts, not just her nipples, but the whole thing, which seemed odd to Vert but nevertheless it felt good, and she moaned. Blanc stuck her hand down Vert’s pantiesand started fingering her as she grabbed her ass with the other hand. Vert moaned in pleasure as she slipped off Blanc’s jacket, reaching forward and up Blanc’s shirt to play with her small breasts, as in this position, she wouldn’t be able to remove her shirt. But Vert did realize she could still take off Blanc’s bra, and swiftly did so, pulling it out of Blanc’s shirt, which turned on Blanc even more, her nipples poking through the fabric. Vert reached back up Blanc’s shirt, and pinched her nipples, making Blanc gasp into Vert’s breasts, but they both continued, getting even more pleasure from hearing each other moan. Vert removed her hands and pushed Blanc off of her to remove the rest of her clothes, leaving Blanc sitting naked on her lap, which just made Vert get even more turned on. She looked at her smooth, hairless pussy, which looked so inviting. Vert pulled Blanc into a kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other. They squeezed against each other, small breasts against big ones.  
They continued, getting closer and closer to climaxing, Vert broke the kiss and moved to kiss Blanc’s pussy, before starting to lick it, the feeling of Vert’s wet tongue on her most private spot making Blanc moan and shake. Vert continue licking, pushing her tongue as deep into her as she could, opening it with her fingers to make it easier. The taste sent amazing pleasure through Vert’s body, and as Blanc finally came, she sucked up all the juices that came out. Already close, Blanc was able to get Vert to climax by doing a little fingering. As they took deep breaths, they saw Neptune and Noire crawling towards them, and they smiled.  
What followed was an odd chain of bodies and pleasure. Neptune and Blanc held hands as they made out, tongues intertwining as they pushed their bodies close, rubbing the nipples of their small breasts together, sending fire through their bodies. during this, Noire sucked on Blanc’s pussy, squeezing the breasts of Vert, who did the same with one hand as she fingered Noire with the other. moans echoed throughout the room, arousing each goddess even more.  
“Neptune? Is everything all right in here?” Nepgear said as she opened the door. “I thought I was hearing some weird-OH MY GOODNESS!” she exclaimed as she took in the sight in front of her, being hit with a strange, strong smell. She backed away quickly, closing the door behind her.  
Without even noticing her, the CPUs continued, getting faster, before all the pressure in the room exploded through them, their womanly juices erupting like a volcano. They collapsed as they all took deep breaths, but after a few moments, they smiled and nearly lunged onto each other again, ready for another round, never wanting to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Nepgear walked back toward the other CPU Candidates, her legs wobbling. She had been absolutely shocked by what she had seen. It was the gas, she was sure. She couldn’t let the others see what was going on behind that door, especially Rom and Ram. Nepgear didn’t even notice the faint purple mist coming from beneath the door as she walked away. Rom smiled as she approached.  
“So, how is it going?” she asked, that innocent smile covering her face.  
“Um…” Nepgear said, trying to think of something to ay. “They...need more time, because...they’re thinking f strategies to locate the plant, so we shouldn’t bother them.” she said.  
“Why won’t you tell us what it does?” Ram asked crossing her arms and frowning. “Why does it need to be a secret?”  
“Because…” Nepgear said, glancing towards Uni, who raised an eyebrow. She didn’t even know. “Because it’s something you really don’t need to worry about.” she told her, and Ram pouted. Nepgear’s thoughts were getting foggy, and she began feeling faint.  
“Um, Nepgear? Are you okay?” Uni asked. “You’re...swaying.”  
“Huh?” Nepgear said, as it got harder to keep standing and her vision blurred. She raised her head, which feeled like it weighed a ton, to look at Uni. Suddenly, as she laid her eyes on her, everything became blurred except Uni, who became crystal clear, and seemed to be glowing, like an angel.  
“Uni...I…” was all she got out before she passed out.

*************************

Luckily, Uni acted fast, and she caught Nepgear before she hit the floor, giving a small yelp as her knees hit the floor hard.  
“Nepgear?!” she shouted, shaking her, Nepgear shook and moaned as Rom and Ram rushed over.  
“What happened?” Rom asked.  
“I… don’t know.” Uni said. “Nepgear!” she shook her again, and finally, Nepgear’s eyes fluttered open. Uni gasped as she looked into them. They...were glowing. Her eyes landed on Uni’s, and they went wide, and a dreamlike smile came over her face. Uni looked at her in confusion as she raised a hand, and put it on Uni’s cheek, and Uni gasped.  
“You...are so...beautiful…” Nepgear whispered, stroking Uni’s cheek.  
“W-what?!” Uni said, blushing furiously.  
“I think I’m in love with you…” she said.  
“WHAT?!” Uni shouted, so surprised that she dropped Nepgear, who fell to the floor with a thunk. “Wh-what are you saying?! What has gotten into you?!”  
“I think I’ve been in love with you for a while.” Nepgear said, raising herself from the floor, into a crawling position. I guess I’ve never really been able to admit it to you or even myself.” she said as she crawled closer and closer to Uni, who sat staring at her in shock as she blushed. Nepgear crawled closer, bringing her face up to Uni’s, and whispered in her ear.  
“I want to rip those clothes off of you and see your gorgeous body. I want to touch you all over. I want...to pleasure you.” she said, her warm breath making Uni shudder. She leaned back, and forward again until their noses were touching.  
“I want to become part of you.” Nepgear said, before embracing Uni in a passionate kiss. Uni’s eyes went wide as she let out a muffled gasp along with Rom and Ram.  
“What is Nepgear doing?!” Rom asked in bewilderment.  
“What do you think? She’s kissing Uni!” Ram exclaimed.  
“But, girls aren’t supposed to do that!” Rom said, and moved round to try to pull Nepgear off of Uni, who was struggling to do the same. Ram soon joined her.  
Nepgear broke the kiss, and grabbed the hem of Uni’s skirt, throwing it up and off of Uni, leaving her in her underwear. Uni quickly covered herself with a squeal.  
“What is happening?!” Rom asked, starting to cry. Uni kept trying to push Nepgear off of her, but she had become wickedly strong. She leaned forward again, and once again spoke in Uni’s ear.  
“I will make you moan.” she said, and put her hand into Uni’s panties, and started rubbing Uni’s pussy.  
“N-no! S-stop! Rom, Ram, look away!” Uni cried out as pleasure ran through her. But Rom and Ram didn’t listen. They were too transfixed and way too curious.  
“W-what are they doing?” Rom asked, blushing.  
“I think...they’re having sex. Or starting to.” Ram answered.  
“S-sex?!” Rom asked, blushing even harder. She had heard the word before, and knew it was something that married people do, so why was it happening now, with Nepgear and Uni? “Should we try to stop her?”  
“I don’t think we can.” Ram answered. “She’s too strong, for some reason.”  
Meanwhile, Nepgear continued to stroke Uni’s pussy, moving her finger gently over the top of her clit, sending jolts through Uni’s body, as she moaned. With her other hand, Nepgear pulled off Uni’s bra, tosing it aside, before squeezing one of her exposed breasts while she placed her lips on the other. Uni moaned, although she tried not to, as she continued to struggle, but trying less and less as the amazing rush overwhelmed her.  
Nobody noticed the purple mist floating in.  
“Hey, what’s that smell?” Ram asked, sniffing the air. Rom tried to sniff the air as well, but couldn’t smell anything, as her nose was stuffed. It surprised her she could still get a cold even though she lived in a place that was often cold.  
Ram started to sway, and Rom tied to catch her as she fell, but she just fell on top of her. Rom tired to shake her awake, before realizing it was the same as with Nepgear, and she quickly scrambled away from Ram, who started to raise herself from the floor. Rom sat against the wall as Ram looked up at her, her eyes glowing, a smile plastered over her face. She crawled over to Ram and onto her.  
“Ram, please...don’t do this!” Rom pleaded, tears in her eyes. “We’re sisters! We can’t do this!”  
“Yes we can, and we will.” Ram said seductively as she forcefully grabbed Rom, who shrieked. She tried to get away as Ram ripped off her clothes. Rom cried.

*************************

In the other room, Blanc was sucking Noire’s pussy, but paused as she heard a cry from the other room. It caused her to look towards the door, snapping out of her spell for only a moment, before Noire’s hands on her chest pulled her back in, and she once again succumbed to the gas.

*************************

Rom continued trying desperately to get Ram off of her, who had practically ripped her clothes apart. Ram grabbed her hips and pulled her close, licking her lips, before pulling Rom’s hips up and placing her mouth on Rom’s smooth, hairless pussy. Rom gasped at the strange feeling that shot through her body.  
“Ram, no! P-please, stop!” Rom pleaded, to no avail. Ram continued sucking her pussy, her tongue going inside it, making Rom cry out. Ram then pulled away, and Rom sighed in relief, but it was quickly replaced with more horror as Ram tore off her own clothes, turning around, putting her ass down near Rom’s head as she started licking again. Rom gasped as Ram’s own pussy came down to her face, right over her mouth. Rom shook her ass as she licked, and Rom, after trying to hold her breath, let out an exhale, and Rom moaned, making Rom look at her in confusion. Did the exhale on that sot make her moan? Rom didn’t completely understand what was happening, but she knew it felt very, very wrong.  
Ram pulled away from Rom’s crotch. “Taste it. It tastes amazing. Or, at least you do.” she said before resuming. Rom felt disgusted at the way she said she “tasted amazing”. She resisted, though. But, Ram, not taking a no for an answer, squeezed Rom’s sides roughly, making her cry out in pain, and, crying, she stuck out her tongue, and licked her sister’s pussy. Ram moaned, and Rom recoiled at the strange taste, but she didn’t want Ram to hurt her again, so she stuck her tongue back out, and continued licking, up and down Ram’s small clit, making Ram moan and shake. The odd sensation of Ram’s tongue inside her making her head swirl, and making her realize she had stopped struggling. She couldn’t find the concentration or energy to do so, so she kept going. She kept licking, trying to ignore the taste. She then stuck her tongue inside, and Ram lurched, but Rom just ignored it and continued. They both got faster, starting with Ram, and Rom following her lead. She felt something building down below, and soon, Rom lurched and shuddered as she felt something shoot out from her crotch, which Ram licked up, and soon after, Ram’s pussy shot out a hot, sticky, clear substance, which Ram couldn’t stop from coming into her mouth. She choked and sputtered as Ram got off of her. She looked up, and found the three of them staring at her, Nepgear now also naked next to Uni and Ram.  
“U-uni? Are you…?” Rom started to ask, before they started to walk towards her.  
“N-no...no! NOOOO!” Rom screamed as they descended onto her.

*************************

A few hours later, the CPUs opened the door, crawling out, exhausted and covered in fluids and sweat, and found the Candidates in the same condition.  
Each went to their siblings, and Vert looked over to see Rom curled up in the corner of the room.  
“Rom?” she asked softly, and came closer. She saw that she was shaking. She grabbed her, and shot her hand back at the stickiness of Rom’s body, before reaching back, and turning her over. She was shaking like crazy, her eyes wide and staring off at nothing, unfocused and empty, tear staining her cheeks, and bruises covering her body.  
“Rom!” Blanc shouted, hurrying over to her. “Rom, are you okay?!” she asked, grasping her cheeks. Rom recoiled at her touch. She turned towards the Candidates, a burning fire in her eyes.  
“I-I don’t think she was affected by the gas.” Nepgear said quickly. “I don’t think she was affected because she didn't inhale it, due to her cold, so she wasn’t in the same state as we were. So, she had to experience everything while lucid, and, as I’m sure you know, it can get pretty...violent…” she said this as she looked down in shame and sadness.  
“Blanc ran over to the main door to the hallway. “We need to find this plant and whoever took it so I can rip them apart!” Blanc bellowed. She grasped the doorknob, and tried to turn it, but it didn’t budge. She tried again, pulling with all the strength she got from her anger, to no avail. In pure rage, wth her remaining strength, she yelled and punched the door, leaving a crack.  
“Blanc! What’s wrong?” Vert asked. Blanc turned towards them.  
“The door’s locked. We’re stuck in here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of writing another chapter, as I have some ideas. What do you think?

Warechu chuckled as he pushed the last crate into place in front of the door. When the CPUs snapped out of it, they’d be stuck for a while, or at least he believed. He was sure it would give him enough time to do what he wanted.  
It started when he was in the forest, and saw the small goddess Neptune, and hid. He watched as she saw a small purple plant he had been studying due to its sickly sweet aroma. It looked like a Venus flytrap, but was stained dark purple, and was much shorter. Neptune studied it for a second before it opened, and a purple gas erupted from it, covering Neptune. She sneezed and tried to swat the gas away. She started to sway, and eventually fell over, flat on her face. Warechu watched her for a while before he crept out of the bushes. He walked over to her and poked her. She suddenly rose, scaring him, ready to bolt, before she calmly, dreamily, stood, and walked away. He stared after her before turning his attention back to the plant. He decided to follow the goddess to see what the gas did.  
He followed her back to the Basilicom, going into a series of hidey-holes he has created in the walls, and through a peephole, watched as Neptune violated her sister. He grew excited at the thought of what he could do with the plant, with one specific person in mind.  
He quickly rushed back to the plant, which took him a few hours, as he had to relocate it. When he did, he pulled it out of the ground, the remaining bit of the stem retreating back into the ground. It was only then that he realized it may no longer work now that it had been picked.  
Warechu then felt a strange tingle on the back of his head, making him twitch. He then was suddenly filled with knowledge, and immediately knew how the plant worked. He looked down at it, smiling. Then, he heard voices and quickly dove into the bush again. After watching the CPUs and Histoire’s confusion about the missing plant, he laughed as they walked away.  
Warechu decided he should test the plant first.  
The plant had sort of ”told” him what it was and how it worked. It was a plant that activated things in the brain through a gas that was sent through the body after being inhaled. Even the smallest bit could achieve the same effect. Once the brain was activated, it sent the affected person into a sexual overdrive, making them then want to have sexual interaction with the next person they see, regardless of gender or sexuality of both people, or do it with an object or love and/or desire. Warechu figured the reason Neptune went for her sister was due to the love she had for her as her sister. At least, he hoped that was the case. He also learned that this plant sprouts all over the world in random locations every few years, before they eventually retreat back into the ground. They can grow anywhere. The person who picks the plant gains control of the plant, allowing them to make the plant spew its gas whenever they wanted. The person who picks the plant becomes immune to the gas. Warechu had been intrigued by the plant and decided to test it. So, he infiltrated the Basilicom, and wired up some special electronics he stole into the side of the building, before traveling through his holes in the walls, and used the plant during the CPUs’ meeting, pleased with the results, and even more pleased as the Candidates also unintentionally got affected by the gas. He then went and, while everyone was busy, moved crates in front of the door to keep them in. He knew it wouldn’t hold forever, but he knew they were gonna be busy for a bit. He then sat and waited for his special someone to come home. He hoped she didn’t have an object of desire.  
After about an hour or two, in which Warechu rummaged through the CPUs’ things, he heard the door open, and turned to see her walk in.  
Compa.  
She walked in, back from work a the hospital, happy to be home. She sighed as she walked into an empty room, Warechu close behind, and sat down. She closed her eyes and sat there. After Warechu watched her beautiful, flawless face for a bit, he cleared his throat. She opened her eyes to find Warechu standing in front of her, holding a purple plant.  
“Oh, hi Mr. Mouse!” she said happily, her soft voice like music to his ears. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to give this to you.” he said, holding the flower towards her. She smiled as she took it, though she was slightly concerned by its odd appearance.  
“Thank you so much! Say, do you know where Nep-” she started, but was cut off by the plant spraying its gas into her face, making her cough and sputter as she dropped the plant. She swayed, and her eyes fluttered.  
Warechu smiled as she fell sideways onto the couch, and breathed heavily. He got right up in her face, so she was sure to see him before anything else. He knew it was finally time as she slowly opened her eyes, immediately locking them on Warechu. She sat up,grabbed him, and pulled him into her chest. He gasped as he felt himself pressed against the combined softness of her sweater and her breasts.  
“Oh, Mr. Mouse, I don’t know why, but I just want to hold you...and kiss you...all over...and touch you...all over as well…” Compa said softly into his ear, making him shudder.  
“Can you put me down first?” he asked. “I have a request.”  
“Anything for you.” her sweet voice cooed as she set him down. He looked at her, at her beautiful body, and she blushed as his ran her up and down.  
“Perform a s-s-striptease for me.” he stuttered, more excited than he’d ever been in his entire life. She smiled dreamily, and reached down, grabbing the hem of her sweater, pulling it up and over her head, throwing it to him. He caught it, and sniffed it, relishing her sweet perfume (at least he assumed it was perfume), before looking back to her. His eyes went wide and his smile drew as he took in her body. Her large breasts concealed by her lace bra. He could see her nipples poking through the fabric, and he felt a stir down below. He wanted her, desperately, but he was gonna wait.  
Next, she unbuckled her skirt, dropping it to the floor, kicking it towards him. He stared at her matching lace panties. Warechu held his breath as she slipped her bra straps off her shoulders, and reached behind her back, undoing the bra, sliding it off before tossing it to him.  
He smile grew even wider still as he took in her large, beautiful breasts. They were a wonder of the world, a sight that would make anyone who laid eyes upon them thank every god and goddess for the privilege to view it. Warechu almost fell to his knees himself to do just that. Her hardened nipples showing off her immediate arousal. Warechu felt himself growing hard.  
Compa grabbed her panties, and started pulling them down.  
“Wait!” he said, stopping her just as a small piece of her forbidden fruit appeared. “T-t-turn a-around.” he ordered, barely able to speak. She nodded, still smiling as she turned. He stared at her ass as he spoke his next wods, taking out his very hardened dick, which was throbbing, wanting him to appease it. “B-bend down as you p-pull…” he said. She bent over, her ass inches from him, and pulled. As her ass came into view, he began masturbating, pumping his dick at the sight before him, better than any dream he’d ever had of a similar scenario to this. Finally, the most beautiful ass in Gamindustri was fully revealed to him, her panties going to her knees, ankles, then off. Blessed by the sight, Warechu reached out, and, one hand on his dick, sroking furiously, he grasped her ass with the other hand. She gasped in pleasure, which made his arousal grow, and he got even faster. He squeezed her, running his hand over the smooth surface. After a bit of this, he removed his hand, and she knew it meant it was time for her to turn. She straightened, turned around and, as her most holy spot was gazed upon by Warechu’s eyes, he gasped. It was smooth and hairless, which he guessed wasn’t natural, and that she had shaved. Her closed pussy was a beauty worthy of a shrine dedicated to worship of it. He would bet she had never masturbated before. She was too innocent for that. Either way, upon seeing it, Warechu immediately climaxed, shooting semen onto her stomach and crotch. She squealed, scooped up a glob of it on her finger, and sucked it, swallowing it with a smile. Warechu looked down at his still hard dick.  
For Compa, he could go on forever.  
Now, it was time for fun.  
“S-sit on the couch.” he said. She nodded and sat, opening her legs for him, which made his knees feel weak. He climbed onto her lap, and stood between her legs, his dick poking her stomach, which felt very good. He grabbed her cheeks, pulled her in close, and embraced her in a kiss. It was a kiss of love, of unadulterated passion between the two. Compa’s lips were soft and sweet, her kiss gentle, yet forcefully passionate.  
Before long, she stuck her tongue into his mouth, and their tongues intertwined. As they kissed, her grabbed her breasts, his hand sinking into their softness, moaning as he squeezed. She moaned through the kiss, which was like a sweet symphony to his ears. He squeezed, rubbed, massaged, and played with her breasts, letting loose his full desire for her body, for her. He moved one hand to pinch her nipples and she gasped, breaking the kiss, but he moved right back into it, moving his hips to grind his dick’s tip into her belly button, which felt strangely pleasurable to both of them. Finally, after a moment, Warechu broke the kiss, only to place his lips onto a nipple as he pinched the other. She gasped as he sucked on her, swirling his tongue around it, sending jolts through her. Compa twitched as she moaned loudly, enough that Warechu would be surprised if the entire building couldn’t hear her. He sucked some more before he broke away with a soft pop. He turned, and jumped down. He turned t see a look of disappointed hunger in her eyes, but it quickly faded as he crept close and opened her legs more. He moved closer, and kissed her pussy. She gasped again, and, unable to hold back, Warechu buried his head in her crotch, and began licking her clit, licking up her juices as she was now wet from the stimulation. Warechu sucked up her juices like a bee with the sweet nectar of a flower. She gasped and moaned, and he moved away, opening up her lips with his fingers, so he could devour more of the inside. She shuddered and shook from the pleasure, before she climaxed with a loud moan, shooting out her womanly juices into wWarechu’s mouth. He backed up, wiping his mouth as he swallowed. He grinned, then jumped back onto the couch. He gripped Compa’s shoulders.  
It was time for the big act.  
He gripped her as he positioned his dick at her pussy. He pressed the tip against her lips. Since they were different species, there was no risk of him getting her pregnant. He pressed his hips forward, his dick beginning to enter-  
Suddenly, the door opened, and IF walked in, back from questing.  
“Compa, why didn’t you tell me when you-” she started, before she stopped as she took in the scene in front of her: clothes strewn around the room, Compa naked on the couch, legs spread, Warechu’s dick pressed against her pussy.  
“What...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” she screamed as she blushed, trying not to look at Compa’s body. She stomped over, grabbed Warechu by his dick, ad held his face up to hers, him almost feeling the heat from her glare, wincing as the pain on his member. “What did you do?! What have you done to her?!” she demanded. Suddenly, she felt something very soft press into her back as hands went around her waist, and a soft voice spoke into her ear.  
“Why don’t you join us, Iffy~” Compa said seductively. IF shuddered despite herself, but pulled away from Compa’s grasp and continued glaring.  
“Tell me what you did, or I’ll rip this little thing off!” she yelled, squeezing the member to emphasize. Warechu squealed, grabbing IF’s hand, trying to wrestle it open. Then, an idea quickly struck.  
“Th-this is what I did…” he said, and snapped his fingers. As IF’s anger was joined with confusion, she sniffed the air. Then she noticed a purple gas erupting from a strange purple plant on the table next to the couch. IF quickly dropped Warechu and covered her mouth.  
“N-no...I can’t…” she said, before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. Compa crawled over to her, her breasts bouncing.  
“Are we all gonna have fun together?” Copa asked. Warechu definitely hadn’t planned this, and he very much disliked IF, and didn’t find her all that attractive, but another naked girl, a threesome...could be nice. He nodded, and smiled. She moved and began undressing IF, slipping off her jacket, shorts, and top. Her underwear was a plain, dark blue, which covered her small breasts. As IF’s eyes fluttered open, Compa slipped off her bra and panties. Despite her dislike for the girl, Warechu still couldn’t help but marvel at the girl’s nude body. IF was aso shaved, and, as she woke up, he watched in fascination as he watched her nipples harden from the gas’s effects.  
IF locked onto Comps, and smiled that ame dreamy smile as Compa. She wrapped her arms around Compa’s neck and kissed her, performing the same passionate kiss Warechu and Compa had shared.  
“Okay stop for a moment.” Warechu ordered. They broke the kiss and stared at him, attentive. He thought for a moment on what to do next. Then, he saw Compa’s breasts again. And idea went off in his head, and he smiled.  
He put her in position. His dick was soon sandwiched between her breasts, the tip not even visible through the top. IF had complained about wanting in on the fun, particularly with Compa, so Warechu had her lie on her back, and have her way with Compa’s pussy as Compa leaned down to please Warechu. They started, and Compa grabbed her breasts, and began squeezing them together as she moved up and down, pumping his dick with them. He moaned in pure ecstasy at the feeling of the softness of her breasts moving up and down his shaft. She moaned as IF ate her out, sucking p her flowing juices. Compa continued pumping, brining Warechu closer and closer before he soon climaxed, shooting semen onto Compa’s face as she too came into IF’s mouth. Warechu moved away before he directed the two girls into the next position.  
Once again, Warechu pressed his dick against Compa’s pussy, IF behind him, grinding her breasts into his back, which felt surprisingly good, given their size. He pressed in as he took a deep breath, and pushed his dick inside her. They both asped, though for different reasons. She felt a sudden pain as he felt pure pleasure as her tight lips wrapped nicely around his dick, her warm insides feeling wonderful on his dick. He pushed in more, her wincing and gasping in pain as he pressed against her hymen. He pushed through it. He tried not to look as blood dripped from her pussy. He pushed in as far as he could, then pulled out, before thrusting back in. She cried out again, though this time more in pleasure. He continued thrusting.  
Suddenly, an ass appeared in front of his face. He gripped it and brought it closer, until he could see the pussy. He opened its lips, and stuck his tongue inside. IF moaned as she lowered herself onto Compa, kissing her, before switching back and forth between kissing her as she played with her breasts and sucking one nipple as she played with the other. Everyone was pleasuring someone and was getting pleasured by someone else. Warechu multitasked, thrusting in and out of Compa as he devoured IF. He got faster and faster, and soon If cae, with him devouring her juices just before he and Compa came together. They all separated, breathing heavily, and lied on the floor. IF wrapped herself around Compa’s body as they fell into slumber. Warechu smiled as he saw semen dripping from Compa’s pussy, and closed his eyes, blissful.  
SMASH!  
Suddenly, a crash made Warechu shoot up, and he backed away as Blanc, wielding a giant hammer, walked towards him.  
“I’M GOING TO TEAR THAT PIECE OF SHIT OFF OF YOU AND FEED IT TO YOU UNTIL YOU CHOKE ON IT!!!” she shouted, seeming to shake the entire building. He shrieked, grabbed the plant, and ran out the door, Blanc and Ram close behind, angry for what had happened to their sister. The other CPUs following them.  
“Blanc, Ram, stop! Don’t go outside like that!” Nepgear yelled after them, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Warechu, Blanc, and Ram ran out into the street, where several onlookers stared at the. Warechu sprinted, much faster than the CPU and Candidate, due to a combination of them being exhausted, and his being smaller and generally faster, as adrenaline shot through him, as he didn’t want to die, or worse, get his dick ripped off. His semi-hard dick flopped as he ran. He pulled out a phone and began hitting buttons, still running, disappearing into the trees. Blanc and Ram stopped, winded. It was only then that after a moment, they realized they were naked in public, and dozens more people had gathered to stare and record the exposed Lowee goddess and her sister. Blanc frantically tried to cover Ram and herself if she could, but it was no use, as cameras were i every direction.  
Suddenly, everyone heard a moan, and they looked around to find its source, eventually towards the Basilicom where two large holographic screens displayed recordings Warechu had taken of the fun times the CPUs and Candidates had had. Blanc’s face immediately lit up bright red.  
Just as she made a move towards the Basilicom, somebody fell over. Everyone turned to see the all-too-familiar purple gas coming, and Blanc and Ram quickly covered their faces, urging the citizens to do the same. But it was no use, as soon enough, people began collapsing, before rising again, advancing like zombies towards their current objects of desire: Blanc and Ram. Blanc quickly grabbed Ram’s hand and ran through the crowd towards the Basilicom, cringing at every grope that that she felt from wandering hands, and getting angrier and angrier at every squeal and cry from Ram, who experienced the same.  
They ran in, and other CPUs quickly barricaded the door. Fists slammed against it, but quickly gave up. The CPUs gave a sigh of relief as they settled in for the night.

************************

Blanc watched the city below, now clothed once more, staring at the couples and trios and orgies having sex in the street. She sighed as she looked towards the bed, where Rom and Ram were sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning. Downstairs, it was silent, the awkwardness of actions taken and words spoken overwhelming any conversation. Blanc turned back towards the window, looking towards the forest.  
She would find the rat, and punish him.  
Very.  
Very.  
Violently.


End file.
